


The Colour of Desire

by untouchablerave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Crossover: Harry Potter and Reign (TV Series)
Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Francis has many admirers that he would rather take."





	

Mary couldn’t believe it when McGonagall handed her the badge. It sat in the palm of her hand, glinting proudly. The gold lettering was clear: Head Girl.

“I think it’s very biased that McGonagall picked two Gryffindors,” Greer had said. “I mean what about inter-house relationships.”

“Speaking of relationships, you know that the Head Boy and Girl are supposed to go to the End of Year ball together,” Kenna said. “Henry told me that last year, which is why he didn’t ask me, of course.” 

Mary rolled her eyes. “I’m sure Francis has many admirers that he would rather take.”

“Oh come on,” Greer sighed, as they strolled through the courtyard towards the Divination tower. “Everyone knows you and Francis are made for each other. Well, everyone except you and Francis of course.” 

“I mean, I’m sure that’s the only reason McGonagall made you Head Boy and Girl, to give you guys a nudge in the right direction.” 

All the girls giggled together. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Mary saw Bash, Francis’ brother, stride across the courtyard, broomstick in hand, his green robes bellowing out behind him.

“I know exactly who I’m asking,” Kenna growled, her eyes soaking up Bash’s swagger. “Maybe you and I can double date?” She nudged Mary.

Greer stepped out in front of them. “I’ve decided, as Ravenclaw Prefect, it’s only fair that I become a positive advocate for I-H movement.”

“I-H?”

“Inter-house, Kenna, keep up!” 

“Does this mean you’re asking Leith to the ball?” Lola asked.

“Well, yes,” Greer stammered. “But the reason I’m asking him is to set an example to the younger students.”

“Greer, I didn’t think this was possible, but I think you’re possibly more in denial than Mary,” Lola smirked.

“Hey!” Mary cried. “I am not in denial, I’m being… modest.” 

“Well then, proud Gryffindor, go and pluck up that courage you’re so often described as, and ask him out.” 

All four girls looked over to Francis, who was whispering closely with Bash. 

“They’re probably having the same conversation that we’re having right now,” Kenna observed. 

“Oh look, there’s Leith!” Greer cried. “I better go and ask him now. It’s better to do it somewhere public, that way everyone knows I’m making a stand.”

“Yes, I can see the front page of the Daily Prophet already. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefects become poster couple for inter-house relationships – and no one gives a crap.” Kenna teased.

“You’ll laugh now, but I’ve got a dress on stand-by at Madam Malkin’s - yellow and blue silk ruffles. Catch you later!”

Greer skipped off towards Leith, leaving the girls stunned.

“Yellow and blue silk ruffles,” Lola echoed.

“That’s going to look ghastly.” 

Kenna stood in front of the remaining two best friends. “So since Mary and I are going with the Valois brothers, Lola, we have to find you a date.”

“I’m not sure I even want to go.”

“Lola!” Both Mary and Kenna cried. 

“It’s our last Ball before we leave, it wouldn’t be right without you,” said Mary. 

“Yes, and it doesn’t seem right without Aylee either.” 

The girls fell silent. Mary blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. 

“I know it’s going to be hard,” Kenna said, rubbing her hand affectionately up and down Lola’s arm. “But Aylee would want us to go and have a good time.”

“Yes, Lola, if we do nothing else, we must celebrate together and honour Aylee’s life.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Lola replied. “I had thought about asking Louis – if you don’t mind Mary.”

“Of course not,” Mary smiled.

“Ooh a Slytherin. Now you’re talking.” Kenna winked, linking her arms through Lola and Mary. “I heard Bash was throwing an after party in the Dungeons, perhaps we can go together.”

“That’s if Louis says yes,” Lola added.

“Which he will do, Lola, because let’s face it - you’re a catch!”


End file.
